<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucius Malfoy and the angry Werewolf by The_last_0ne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952915">Lucius Malfoy and the angry Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_0ne/pseuds/The_last_0ne'>The_last_0ne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But you do you, Gen, James sleeps with a photo of lily, Lucius Just can’t keep his mouth shut, No he is not sorry for it, PMS(post Moon Symptoms), Severus is a kinda loyal friend, but even he won’t fuck with an Angry PMSing Remus lupin, kinda creepy there Prongs, remus really just said “fuck the rules”, yes Sirius does call it that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_0ne/pseuds/The_last_0ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucius, a 7th year, says something he deeply regrets, Remus is out for blood, James is exposed, and Severus Jumps out a window.</p>
<p>Yes, you just read a summery saying that, and I’m not sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucius Malfoy and the angry Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shitshitshit</em>-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius Malfoy ran down the long hallway, sprinting like his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“GODDAMN IT! Where<em> the fuck</em> do I go-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>MALFOY!</strong> When I find you, your <strong>DEAD</strong>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>FUCK</em>-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius ran around the corner of the hall, he could clearly hear the running steps not far behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He truly had fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck- <em>Ow</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius hit the ground hard, bumping his head on the hard ground causing a massive pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He quickly looked up and almost started crying at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Severus! HELP ME!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus, not knocked down on the ground but rather disheveled, looked down at Lucius with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>MALFOY</strong>!!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus and Lucius both snapped their heads to the opposite hallway and their eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Shit</em>! What the <em>fuck</em> did you do!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus quickly pulled Lucius from the ground and pulled him into another hall and started running while pulling his friends arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t mean to I <span class="u">SWEAR</span>-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s gonna <em>kill</em> me if he sees me with you! Your lucky I was in the hallway, you Idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Just get us out of here!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus saw an empty classroom and pushed his friend inside it, slamming the door shut behind him. He locked the door, pushed a few desks infront of it, and then turned to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you do!?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius, severely out of breath, tried to explain what happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t know he was in the room when I said it, <em>I though we were alone!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>What did you say</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>MALFOY</strong>-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both boys jumped and looked at the door. They heard multiple footsteps and muffled voices on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Moony, calm down! He’s not worth it-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“James, if you don’t move out of the way, your going to hell with them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius’ eyes widened and tried to look around for an exit, and then he saw the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Severus! Quickly, help me out the window-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can’t be serious!?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Shut up and help me up Severus</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your an utter embarrassment!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">None the less, Severus opens the window and looked down the 2 story drop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lucius, we’re two stories high, you’ll break your leg-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’d rather a broken leg than dying thank you very much!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The muffled yelling got louder as the desks infront of the door started to be pushed out of place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Those desks weigh like <em>100</em> pounds <em>EACH-“</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Better reason to get me OUT OF HERE SEVERUS!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus started to try and lift Lucius when the desks were fully pushed out of the way and the door was blasted open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus and Lucius looked at the, now broken, door and froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Severus took one last glance at the window, and turned to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...yeah no, good luck with that Malfoy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And then he jumped out the window, closing it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“SNAPE YOU <em>COWARD</em>, WHAT HAPPENED TO NEVER LEAVING A SLYTHERIN BEHIND-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your <strong>DEAD</strong> Malfoy!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius gave a whimper and started walking backwards, but hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“L-Lupin! Please, I didn’t mean it! I swear-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Standing at the door was none other than Remus Lupin in all his glory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Remus, Mate, let’s not kill the slytherin, it will be terrible on your record-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“James, if you don’t walk out this door right now, I’m telling Lily you sleep with her photo under your pillow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">James gave a sigh and turned to Lucius, who had been inching towards the window in hopes of escaping.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry Mate, you had a good run while it lasted...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“NO! POTTER, <em>DONT LEAVE ME-“</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t even try to plead <em>you scum</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius Malfoy didn’t always know when to shut up, but he shut his mouth pretty damn quick to that statement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lupin please don’t kill me! I really didn’t mean it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!? Hope you said goodbye to your loved ones.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mr.Lupin? What’s going on here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius and Remus both looked to the door and saw McGonagall standing there, clearly worried about the broken door and a Malfoy close to tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Remus smiled and turned to Her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good evening Professor! I was walking down the hall when I found the door broken, so I came in and saw Malfoy here. He just finished telling me to mind my own business when I saw Snape jump out the window. It seems they were having a Duel. I was just about to take points away for inappropriate magic in the halls.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That crafty fucker</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">McGonagall gave a small nod and turned to Lucius. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mr.Malfoy, I will see you and Mr.Snape in detention this weekend. I have had to tell you so many times to not duel in the halls! And, not only did you break a rule, you broke the door! Your lucky Mr.Lupin was here before you got hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turned back to Remus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Mr.Lupin, I hope to see you at tonight’s feast?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Remus gave a nod with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course Professor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And with that, she walked out the door, leaving the boys and the murder soon to come.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Remus’ smile dropped immediately and was replaced with a sinister glare as he looked at Lucius.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let it be known, Malfoy, I’m not done with you yet. Better run along and tell Snape your detentions will be this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Remus gave one last glare and walked out the room, leaving the 7th year on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius watched the boy walk out and then gave a long breath out, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall, thankful to be alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Damn...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He opens his eyes and looked out the window Severus has jumped out of, and saw his friend has truly vanished.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lucius walked out of the empty classroom, stepping around the desks screwed everywhere and across the broken door, and looked into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The coast was clear...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now it was time to give Severus hell for leaving him behind!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, did I seriously just write that? <br/>Welp, now that image is stuck in your head, good luck sleeping mate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>